102613 JossikTlaloc
03:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 15:52 -- 03:52 GT: Hey dude 03:52 GG: - see you got -nto the game alr-ght 03:52 GG: how you feel-ng? 03:53 GT: Egh 03:53 GT: Ok I guexx 03:53 GG: -'m sorry about your lusus 03:53 GT: UGH XHUT UP 03:54 GG: -f -t's any consolat-on, m-ne d-ed r-ght before - entered 03:54 GT: Pleaxe don't bring that xhit up 03:54 GG: -'m sorry 03:54 GG: Let's talk about someth-ng else 03:54 GT: What happened to yourx 03:54 GG: he was murdered 03:55 GG: an adult flew down here, k-lled h-m, put a meathook through my eye, and flew off w-th the corpse 03:55 GT: WHAT 03:55 GG: yeah 03:55 GT: When the hell did that happen 03:55 GG: About 2 m-nutes before - entered the game 03:56 GT: Holy fuck 03:56 GG: yeah 03:56 GG: -t was pretty crazy 03:57 GT: How'x having one eye working out 03:57 GG: -m gett-n used to -t 03:57 GT: Damn wouldn't you have bled out? 03:57 GG: - packed -t w-th snow 03:57 GG: null walked me through bandag-ng -t, so -t worked out pretty well all th-ngs cons-dered 03:58 GT: You know Null? 03:58 GG: yeah 03:58 GG: uh 03:58 GG: let's talk about someth-ng else! 03:58 GG: what's your land l-ke? 03:59 GT: My land? 03:59 GG: yeah 03:59 GG: the place where you are currently 03:59 GT: I don't fucking know, I've never left my hive 04:00 GG: oh ok 04:00 GG: -'ve barely left m-ne e-ther 04:00 GT: I'm xtill kinda xhaken up... 04:00 GG: yeah 04:00 GG: - was too 04:00 GG: you'll be f-ne, okay? 04:01 GG: - prom-se. 04:01 GT: Xuuure 04:02 GG: Do you at least know you'r t-tle yet? 04:02 GT: What now? Juxt hang around until I run out of food or xome xhit? HOW DID A GAME EVEN TELEPORT ME TO ANOTHER PLANET? 04:02 GG: Soon we w-ll have to beg-n our quests 04:02 GT: Title? Quextx? 04:03 GT: What the fuck are you talking about 04:03 GG: ask your spr-te about your t-tle 04:03 GG: -t's your role -n the game 04:03 GG: for example, - am the kn-ght of heart. 04:04 GG: ask your spr-te, -'ll wa-t here 04:04 GT: My... xprite? You mean that wierd, hulking, xkullheaded demon thing made of conxtellationx that'x juxt xtandin in the corner of my rexpiteblock all menacing? 04:04 GG: yup 04:04 GT: Fuck no 04:04 GG: he's here to help and gu-de you 04:04 GT: Alxo, thankx for creating that abomination 04:05 GT: Nightmare fuel 04:05 GG: Hey, -t's better then - got 04:05 GG: m-ne's a condescend-ng, crypt-c ASSHOLE 04:05 GT: Can it talk? 04:05 GG: Yeah 04:06 GG: s-nce -t's been prototyped tw-ce. 04:06 GT: How do you know all thix? 04:06 GG: My spr-te told me 04:06 GG: albe-t -n the most crypt-c, roundabout way poss-ble 04:07 GT: Are we... in the game? 04:07 GG: yeah 04:07 GG: congratulat-ons. 04:07 GT: WHAT 04:07 GT: WHAT 04:07 GT: WHAT 04:07 GG: calm down 04:07 GT: Firxt of all, that'x xo fucking cliche 04:07 GT: Xecondly, that'x fucking impoxxible 04:09 -- garrisonedGuardian GG attempts to pap GT with the cursor -- 04:09 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flinches -- 04:09 GT: Ow 04:09 GG: sry 04:09 GT: The fuck dude don't be that guy 04:09 GG: - meant that to be a l-ttle softer 04:09 GG: wa-t what guy? 04:10 GT: That guy 04:10 GT: You know the one 04:10 GG: you'll have to expla-n further 04:10 GT: Juxt an axxhole prick in general 04:10 GT: Wow you don't get out much 04:11 GG: what 04:11 GG: how was - be-ng an asshole pr-ck 04:11 GT: You fucking hit me 04:11 GT: Xomehow 04:11 GG: - was try-ng to pap you 04:11 GT: How doex that even work? 04:11 GG: you were freak-ng out and - just 04:11 GG: ugh th-s -s awkward 04:12 GT: Anywayx, xince I'm in a game... I'm juxt a piece of code? 04:12 GT: Xo I don't have to eat or xleep? 04:12 GG: no - th-nk we're st-ll phys-cal and corporeal and all 04:13 GG: - know - def-n-tely had to sleep 04:13 GT: GAAAAY cmon xeriouxly 04:13 GG: wa-t 04:13 GG: - thought gay meant happy? 04:13 GT: That'x not fair 04:13 GT: The humanx have xome cool curxe wordx 04:13 GG: wa-t -s gay a curse word 04:14 GT: That'x what I heard 04:14 GG: the beau human sa-d -t means happy 04:14 GT: You know Beau? 04:14 GG: Yeah 04:14 GG: we've talked 04:14 GG: she gave me some romant-c adv-ce 04:14 GT: DUDE XHE'X MY MATE 04:14 GT: <3 04:14 GG: yeah uh 04:14 GG: about that 04:14 GT: ? 04:15 GG: fuck, th-s -s awkward 04:15 GT: What are you trying to xay... 04:15 GG: she sa-d that -f - talk to you, - should say that 04:15 GG: she really needs some space 04:15 -- greatTenochtitlan GT furrows eyebrows -- 04:18 GG: so maybe you should, l-ke, g-ve her some t-me, 04:39 GT: Give her xome time!? 04:39 GT: Xhe xaid yex dude 04:40 GG: But st-ll 04:40 GG: humans are a little we-rd! 04:41 GG: th-s may be some we-rd human th-ng. 04:41 GG: just g-ve her some t-me. 04:41 GT: Racixt 04:41 GT: What the fuck are you even talking about we have't talked in a while actually 04:42 GG: just 04:42 GG: be cool, ok? 04:42 GT: I'm the epitome of cool 04:43 GT: You're the one who needx to chill out 04:43 GG: Says the guy who's freak-ng out because h-s spr-te -s a b-t spooky 04:44 GG: also 04:44 GT: HE'X A FUCKING XKELETON MADE OF OBXIDIAN WITH XTARX FOR EYEX BACK OFF 04:44 GT: And what 04:44 GG: just go talk to h-m! 04:44 GG: -'m sure -t w-ll be f-ne! 04:45 GT: The hell do I even xay 04:45 GG: how about; 04:45 GG: "Hey, what's my t-tle?" 04:46 GG: go ahead -'ll wa-t here 04:47 GT: ....... He xayx hix name ix Profexxor Picante and that I'm the Theif of Doom. Whatever the fuck that ix. Alxo he hax the voice of 1,000 demonx and I wet myxelf a bit 04:48 GG: - knwo - saw 04:48 GG: you okay? 04:48 GG: you're look-ng real freaked out. 04:48 GT: I'm doing juxt dandy 04:49 GG: -s there anyth-ng - can do to help? 04:50 GT: Dude 04:50 GG: what? 04:50 GT: Thankx for all thix help and xhit 04:51 GT: It realy meanx a lot to me 04:51 GG: no problem 04:52 GT: Will I ever even meet you? 04:52 GG: - don't know. 04:52 GG: - hope so! 04:53 GT: ....... I remember xomething about ux being on the xame teamx? 04:53 GG: yeah 04:53 GG: but the th-ng -s 04:53 GT: Ix Null in the game? 04:53 GG: Yup! 04:53 GG: she was my server! 04:53 GG: - hope we meet up at some po-nt 04:54 GT: Holy xhit ix xhe going to gloat 04:54 GG: probably 04:54 GG: um 04:54 GG: ok, sh-t 04:54 GG: - can't qu-te hold -t -n anymore, 04:55 GG: - am 04:55 GT: What 04:55 GG: -'m really pale for you, ok? 04:55 GG: l-ke from the f-rst moment - saw you 04:55 GT: Dude what? 04:55 GG: oh, god 04:55 GG: th-s -s 04:55 GG: really fuck-ng awkward 04:55 GG: -'m sry 04:56 GT: I guexx I feel the xame for you but you don't have to make it all emotional 04:56 GG: just 04:56 GG: wa-t what 04:56 GT: It'x fine dude 04:56 GG: So uh 04:56 GG: do you uh 04:56 GG: wanna be mo-ra-ls? 04:57 GT: You don't axk that. That xhit ix made 04:57 GG: sry 04:57 GG: - uhy 04:57 GT: Brotherly bondx and all that 04:57 GT: Xo yea 04:57 GT: I guexx we are 04:57 GG: oh 04:57 GG: ok 04:57 GG: awesome 04:57 GT: Yea dude 04:58 GT: I'm not xurprixed though 04:58 GG: why not? 04:58 GT: Everyone wantx to get with thix badaxx 04:58 GG: oh please 04:58 GG: you not that badass 04:58 GT: Get mad 05:00 GG: look, - have to go, but -f you need to talk, feel free to troll me, okay? 05:01 GT: Alright dude, thankx for the help. I guexx I'll xtart exploring my land or whatever 05:01 GG: ok, bye Tlaloc! 05:01 GG: <> 05:01 GT: <> Xee ya palebro 05:01 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 17:01 --